Inkjet printing has many advantages, including more freedom to choose a print medium, and high-speed printing. Inks containing a colorant and a solvent are commonly used for inkjet printing.
For environmental friendliness, there have been proposed inks that contain highly biodegradable, plant-derived solvents such as lactic acid esters and γ-butyrolactone (see, for example, Patent Document 1).